<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold Blooded Friendship by SankaMalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405630">Cold Blooded Friendship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SankaMalfoy/pseuds/SankaMalfoy'>SankaMalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Murder, Français | French, Horror, Hurt, Hurt Toothless, Protective Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Stupid vikings, Translation, frienship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-29 02:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SankaMalfoy/pseuds/SankaMalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold avait toujours été plutôt paisible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III &amp; Toothless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold Blooded Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/553504">Cold Blooded Frienship</a> by Grimcall.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>J'ai lu ce one-shot pour la première fois, il y a tellement longtemps ! Et je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas traduit plus tôt...</p><p>Ps: Je déteste la traduction que j'ai trouvé pour le titre... si vous avez une autre idée, je suis preneuse ! </p><p>/!\ I asked to the author if they would agree to let me translate it. They didn't answer. So, if they land here and want me to remove my translation (here and on AO3), just tell me and I'll do it immediately !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>AMITIÉ AU SANG FROID</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sept mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le combat avec la Mort Rouge. Sept mois depuis que mon fils avait mené son Night Fury au cœur de la bataille et tué cette monstruosité, perdant sa jambe gauche dans le processus.</p><p> </p><p>Curieuses de notre soudain revirement d'opinion à propos des dragons et de notre nouvelle amitié avec eux, de nombreuses tribus étaient venues jusqu'à Berk pour voir par elles-même et nous demander conseil. Nos règles étaient simples : une seule tribu à la fois, un nombre raisonnable de personnes et, le plus important, ils ne devaient pas être armés durant leur séjour. Ça n'avait posé aucun problème jusqu'à maintenant, mais ce mois-ci, la tribu qui avait demandée à venir était connue pour sa haine des dragons et ne manquait aucune occasion de dénigrer Berk depuis que nous nous étions lié d'amitié avec eux. Malgré tout, nous avions accepté leurs volontaires sur l'île, aussi longtemps qu'ils ne causaient aucun problème.</p><p> </p><p>Les premiers jours s'étaient passés aussi bien que possible avec ces hommes. Il s étaient grossiers avec tous ceux qui s'approchaient trop près et montraient clairement le dégoût que leur inspiraient les dragons. Comme les autres tribus, ils avaient été confié à mon fils pour qu'il leur donne des conseils et qu'ils s'entraînent avec les dragons.</p><p>Hiccup était toujours heureux d'aider pour ces choses là, mais cette fois-ci, je n'eus aucune difficulté à déchiffrer son expression ennuyée quand je le lui ais demandé. Il avait néanmoins accepté et donné 'cours' à ces hommes dans ce qui avait été notre arène de combat.</p><p>Son dragon, Crocmou, le suivait partout, même dans ces moments-là. Et si je me sentais toujours un peu jaloux du fait que ce dragon soit plus proche de mon fils que je ne le serai jamais, j'étais reconnaissant de voir l'ombre noire qui était toujours à ces côtés, le protégeant de tout danger potentiel. Parce qu'en y réfléchissant bien, j'étais le seul fautif si je n'étais pas plus proche d'Hiccup. Je n'avais pas le droit de blâmer le dragon.</p><p> </p><p>Je n'avais pas besoin d'assister aux 'cours' pour savoir que ces hommes donnaient du fil à retordre à mon fils. Le pauvre garçon rentrait à la maison agacé alors que son dragon gazouillait dans l'espoir de l’apaiser. J'étais aussi impatient que lui de les voir partir. Ils devaient rester encore quelques semaines, à moins qu'ils nous donnent une raison suffisante de les expulser. Ils ne l'avaient pas encore fait.</p><p> </p><p>Quand le hurlement d'un dragon, provenant de la chambre de mon fils, me réveilla, suivis de cris étouffés, je ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir. Je courus tout droit en direction de sa chambre, en l'appelant. Je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer le spectacle qui m'accueillit quand j'entrais dans sa chambre ; un frisson me traversa tout entier.</p><p> </p><p>Le dragon de mon fils était en train de se redresser sur trois pattes ; une hachette était plantée dans la quatrième. Mon fils observait le désordre qui s’étalait sur le sol avec uniquement du dégoût dans ses yeux verts. La petite dague qu'il portait habituellement était plantée jusqu'à la garde dans le cou d'un homme mort. Le corps était encore en train de convulser, du sang se répandant copieusement sur le sol. Alors que je restais figé par la surprise, Harold posa une main sur le visage de l'homme et termina d'enfoncer la dague d'un coup de pied, annihilant pour de bon les convulsions. Il leva les yeux du corps, et croisa mon regard. « On a une raison de les renvoyer maintenant. » déclara-t-il simplement avant de se tourner vers son dragon pour l'aider.</p><p> </p><p>Mon fils n'avait jamais fait couler le sang avant. Il ne l'avait jamais voulu, que se soit contre des dragons ou des humains. Il s'était affirmé à sa manière et j'étais fier de celui qu'il était devenu. Le voir se transformer en tueur de sang-froid, était déstabilisant. C'est à cet instant que j'avais réaliser une chose. C'était la première fois que le dragon était blessé par quelqu'un d'autre qu'Harold lui-même, depuis qu'il lui avait tiré dessus. On l'avait bien enchaîné mais loués soient les Dieux, on ne l'avait pas blessé.</p><p>Je posais les yeux sur la bête qui gémissait doucement alors que Harold pansait sa patte. Le dragon s'était réveillé juste avant que le coup de tombe et il avait été blessé à la patte plutôt qu'au cou. Il avait eu de la chance, il ne la perdrait même pas. Je tournais mon regard vers mon fils, incapable de faire taire mes pensées.</p><p> </p><p>À quel point la santé mentale de mon fils était-elle désormais liée au bien-être de son dragon ?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[N'hésitez pas à aller checker mes autres traductions ! ;)]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>